bladerunnerfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Deckard/Literary
Rick Deckard was a bounty hunter active in San Francisco. Biography On January 3, 1992/2021, motivated by his desire to buy a new animal after the death of his electric sheep, Deckard took a job of retiring a group of renegade Nexus-6 androids. In order to test the Voigt-Kampff test, designed to distinguish androids from humans, Deckard ventured to Seattle to visit the headquarters of the Rosen Association, the corporation responsible for the creation of the Nexus-6 androids. There, he subjected Rachael Rosen to the test and she failed, proving herself to be a Nexus-6. While searching for the android Max Polokov, Deckard was ambushed by him, as he was disguised as a Soviet police contact. After a struggle, Deckard managed to retire Polokov and set off to pursue the android Luba Luft, who had found employment as an opera singer. After a performance, Deckard met with her in her dressing room to administer the Voigt-Kampff test. However, Luft became suspicious of his questioning and called for a harness bull. Officer Crams answered the call and claimed to have no knowledge of Deckard, so took him into custody in an unfamiliar, run-down precinct. At the precinct, Deckard was questioned by an official named Garland, who accused him of being an android. Bounty hunter Phil Resch was then summoned and joined Deckard after Garland revealed the entire precinct to be employed with androids. Resch retired Garland and assisted Deckard in resuming his hunt for Luba Luft. The bounty hunters arrested her in an art gallery, but, despite Deckard protests, Resch retired her while in the midst of questioning his own identity. Subsequently, the two sat in Deckard's car and administered tests on each other, confirming themselves as human. Using his reward money for the retirement of Polokov and Luba Luft, Deckard purchased a real Nubian goat for his wife, Iran. He decided to quit the assignment until he had a vision of supposed prophet Wilbur Mercer urging him to continue. He met with Rachael for assistance, learning that the next replicant, Pris Stratton, was physically identical to her. The two then had sex, professing their love for each other. Later, Rachael subsequently revealed that she had slept with several bounty hunters to dissuade them from their jobs. This prompted Deckard to threaten to retire her, but soon wavers and continues on his assignment. Deckard made his way to a mostly-abandoned apartment building, where "special" John Isidore harbored the remaining androids, Pris along with Roy and Irmgard Baty. As he retired the androids – who were not tested by him, as they immediately attacked – Deckard experienced premonitions from Mercer. He was rewarded for finishing the job, which was a record for most Nexus-6 androids retired in one day. He returned home to find Iran grieving over the goat he had purchased, as Rachael had come and killed it. Deckard then traveled to an uninhabited region of Oregon, where he climbed a hill and was hit by falling rocks, an experience eerily similar to that of the martyr Mercer. On the way back to his car, he found a thought-to-be-extinct toad. He took the toad home, but to his disappointment, he and Iran discovered it was actually a robot. While disappointed, Deckard conceded that he was satisfied with knowing the truth, remarking, "the electrical things have their lives too, paltry as those lives are." Behind the scenes Deckard originally appears in Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? In the loose film adaptation, Blade Runner and its sequel, Blade Runner 2049, Deckard is portrayed by Harrison Ford. In the BBC's radio adaptation, Deckard is portrayed by James Purefoy. He also appears in K. W. Jeter's novels Blade Runner 2: The Edge of Human, Blade Runner 3: Replicant Night, and Blade Runner 4: Eye and Talon as well as the comic book adaptation of Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? Appearances *''Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?'' Category:Individuals (DADOES continuity) Category:Bounty hunters Category:DADOES continuity